looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes and Hanna-Barbera All-Stars' Funtastic Adventure
|Row 6 title = Cinematography|Row 6 info = Craig Paulsen|Row 7 title = Production company|Row 7 info = Warner Bros. Animation|Row 8 title = Running time|Row 8 info = 72 minutes|Row 9 title = Release date|Row 9 info = October 31st, 2016|Row 10 title = Language|Row 10 info = English}}Looney Tunes and Hanna-Barbera All-Stars' Funtastic Adventure is a 2016 American animated direct-to-video comedy-adventure film, based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise and on the Hanna-Barbera animated universe. It was released by Warner Home Video in October 31st, 2016. Plot After knowing that Warner Bros. isn't giving attention to him compared with other Hanna-Barbera stars, Dick Dastardly, helped by his sidekicks Klunk, Zilly and Muttley, decides to kidnap Elroy and Judy Jetson, as well as Chip and Roxy Flintstone. However, Dastardly accidentally forms an intertemporal hole that teleports the Flintstones, the Rubbles and the Jetsons to the present day. As a result, the three families have join forces with the present-day Hanna-Barbera characters, as well with the Looney Tunes in order to defeat Dastardly and to Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, George and Jane recover their children. Cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote and Pepé Le Pew *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Foghorn Leghorn *Frank Welker as the Road Runner and Hector the Bulldog *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel *Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil and Cool Cat *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Tina Russo Duck and Petunia Pig *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat and Granny ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Billy West as Hamton Pig *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball Pussycat, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner *Maurice LaMarche as the Brain and Squit *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel * as Rita the Cat *Frank Welker as Runt the Dog *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Bobby and Baloney the Dinosaur *Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto Hanna-Barbera *Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw/El Kabong, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Touché Turtle, Dum Dum, Professor Pat Pending, Cosmo G. Spacely, Ghosts and Police Chief *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Klunk, Zilly and Dixie *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Barney Rubble, Dino, Astro, Muttley, So-So and Robot *Charlie Adler as Augie Doggie *Billy West as Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Pixie *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * as Elroy Jetson *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Peter Perfect *Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey, Snooper and Blabber *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel and Mr. Jinks *Maurice LaMarche as Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles and Benny the Ball *Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly, Doggie Daddy, Morocco Mole and Captain Caveman *Phil LaMarr as Hong Kong Phooey *Corey Burton as Ranger Smith * as Yakky Doodle *Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear and Penelope Pitstop *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble and Jane Jetson *Tress MacNeille as Wilma Flintstone and Rosie the Robot Maid *Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble, Chip Rubble and Roxy Rubble * and Judy Jetson *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Nancy Cartwright as Stoney Flintstone Release The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray with these bonuses: *''Looney Tunes'' shorts: Rabbit of Seville and Duck Amuck *''Tom and Jerry'' shorts: The Cat Concerto and The Two Mouseketeers *'' '' shorts: Millionaire Droopy and *Other features: **The History of Hanna-Barbera **The first episode of The New Looney Tunes Show **''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' **Scooby Doo episode Go Away Ghost Ship. **The first episode of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Quotes *'Dick:' If I'm not the star of the next project, then no one will be! *'William Hanna's Ghost:' Sorry, you can't. *'Joseph Barbera's Ghost:' Yep. ---- *'Yogi:' Hey Boo-Boo, let's see if there's some pic-a-nic basket around here. *'Boo-Boo:' I don't know, Yogi. Ranger Smith would be furious if you try that. ---- *'Bugs:' I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque. ---- (Fred sees Barney eating his cereal) *'Fred:' Barney, my Pebbles! *'Barney:' Those were yours? ---- *'Shaggy:' Okay. They're like our new friends' children... (he sees Scooby a bit afraid) Oh Scoob, calm down. I'm also scared, but it's not very scary. *'Scooby:' Ro, ro. *'Velma:' Not even for a Scooby Snack? *'Scooby:' Ro. ---- (Tweety sees Sylvester and Jinks) *'Tweety:' I tawt I taw two puddy tats. I did, I did taw two puddy tats. ---- *'Dick:' This is all your fault, Muttley. *'Muttley:' (snickers) ---- *'Porky:' Th-th-th-that's all, folks. *'Fred:' Yabba-dabba-doo! *'Stony:' I yabba-dabba-doo too! *'Scooby:' Rooby-rooby-roo! (laughs) Trivia *It takes some similarities with The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera ride. *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm appear in their adult designs used in Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby and A Flintstone Family Christmas. Pearl Slaghoople (Wilma's mother) make a brief cameo with their grandmother in the crowd. *Stony Flintstone makes his return in this direct-to-video movie, since A Flintstone Family Christmas. Here, he is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *The film is dedicated to Joe Alaskey (the voice of several Looney Tunes characters during the 90s and the 2000s) and Janet Waldo (the original voice of Judy Jetson and Penelope Pitstop), who died before the release of the film. Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Crossovers Category:2016 films